


The Photo Shoot

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Genre Bingo 2018 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Model AU, Model Sam Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photographer Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, The good kind of torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You’ve been torturing Sam the whole day during your photo shoot. Now that you’re home, it’s time for him to pay back.(Square Filled: Torture (Genre bingo), Model AU (Fluff Bingo))





	The Photo Shoot

Sam tried to keep his breath steady while seeing your hand moving to fix your black pencil skirt in the break while the photographer. He should have stayed at home, really. While you’d seen each other on the runaways and the results of shootings, it was the first time he was there to watch you being photographed.

The two of you had met in the job, both modelling for a big brand – you were the head of their plus-size line and he was the head of their male line – and hit off almost instantly.

“Hey,” Dean elbowed him on the ribs. “Close your mouth. You’re drooling.”

He complied but rolled his eyes out of annoyance while his brother changed his lenses.

“Ignore him, Y/N,” he smiled to you. “You’re doing great. Can you go change your outfit? Jo is gonna be right back to do your make up.”

You complied, entering your dressing room and open the door just slightly after seeing the dress you were supposed to put on.

“Sam, can you help me with my zipper?” you gave your boyfriend a sly smile.

“Of course,” he stood up, adjusting his pants a bit to hide the half erection he’d been holding the whole day.

He entered the dressing room silently and froze right in his place when he found you with your back to him stripping from your bra and letting out a sigh of relief.

He licked his lip, but that wasn’t all that made his cock rapidly grow again. The moment you pushed your skirt down your hips and legs, his eyes widened and your ass came on display.

And, good God, you were wearing a damn thong.

You glanced behind yourself and smirked, making him blush deeply, but didn’t say anything while reaching for the dress and putting it on.

“Sam?” you called softly, waking him from the trance, and your boyfriend crossed the room to help you in long steps. The moment he stood behind you, pressing his hard erection against your back just as his long fingers slowly pulled your zipper up, you had to take a long breath. “Thank you.”

Silently, Sam lowered his face enough to put it in the crook of your neck, kissing your skin.

“You’re welcome.”

“Y/N,” Jo knocked on the door. “Are you ready?”

He stepped back silently, sitting on the couch and crossing a leg over the other to hide his erection.

“Yes,” you set on the vanity chair, and the moment entered the room with a smile.

“Alright, let’s start,” she stepped behind you. “We have five minutes.”

* * *

 

You could feel eyes on you the whole photo shoot, and Sam’s red cheeks were a dead given that the stares had come from him. You were together for over a year, and you knew the signs on his face very well. His reddening cheeks and slightly gaped lips while staring at you and his blown pupils were clear signs that he was aroused, and now you were about to get home, you were focused on teasing and torturing him the best you could.

You started when Dean left the car to use the bathroom in the gas station. He’d offer to give you and Sam a ride on his way back home, as your own car had broken, and your street was pretty close to his studio. Staring right into Sam’s eyes through the mirror, you moved your hand up your thigh and he licked his lips almost instantly, confirming it that you were right.

With his eyes glued on you, you pulled your skirt up slowly and spread your legs, running your fingers the skin of your thighs, from your knee to just an inch away from your underwear-covered pussy.

You heard him growl and adjust himself on his seat right before you let out a soft moan and spread your legs just a bit further, giving him a perfect sight of your skin under the lace fabric before moving back to an innocent position when you saw Dean coming back.

“Is everything okay in here?” your friend asked looking back when he noticed you smirking and his brother awkwardly look away.

“Yeah,” you smiled openly. “It couldn’t be better.”

Sam watched you the whole way back to the apartment, and you didn’t even give him time to talk to you when you reached your destination, rushing to your bedroom quickly and leaving Sam in the living room alone.

You threw your shoes away the moment you entered the room, moaning in relief when your feet were free and touching the cold floor. The door was open just enough for someone to see what you were doing, and you felt the rush of pleasure the moment your eyes caught a glimpse of Sam and his shadow in the corridor.

So you started undressing, taking your shirt off first and cupping your breasts in a fake innocent way, caressing them over the fabric of your bra until your nipples were hard and pointy, then removed it. You couldn’t help but smirk when you heard him taking a strong breath, and undressed it sensually, taking your peaks and squeezing it between your thumb and forefinger, sighing very softly at the sensations it caused. When you felt they were hard and sensitive enough, you wasted no time lowering your zipper and undressing from your very tight black skirt. You raised your ass high in the air like in a damn show, showing your skin clearly to his eyes.

You were wet, and you knew he could see it through the material, and let out the softest of the gasps when you finally decided to trace your hand inside your thong, dipping a finger in your wetness and circling your clit.

You smiled at the growl that caught your ears and turned around slowly to pretend to be looking for its source. Completely undressed now, you walked to the bathroom and opened the shower, tying your hair before getting under it and closing your eyes when the water fell on your face.

You were already done with all the cleaning when you heard the door closing and opened your eyes wide, genuinely surprised, but letting out a breath of relief when you saw Sam standing a few steps from you in his own naked glory.

He entered the shower behind you, pressing your front against the titles and wrapping a large hand around your throat in a very soft grip.

“Sam...” you whispered.

“Y/N,” he muttered, low and dangerous. “Do you have _any_ idea of what you did?”

You whined, squirming, but he interrupted you by moving thumb and forefinger just a tiny bit up and gently pressing them against your jaw, shutting you up.

“The whole day...” you felt his left hand travel your back, fingertips caressing your spine until it fell on your ass, giving it a squeeze that made you sigh. “The whole fucking day I had to watch you seducing and torturing me...”

You smirked, but it died when his lips moved to kiss and lick your earlobe, his words falling directly into them.

“And just as if it wasn’t enough, that thong… Oh, baby, that _thong,”_ _h_ e hummed. “I could see right where it got in between your asscheeks… Had to try to control my cock the whole time after that… You got my cock so hard I almost burst through my seams.”

He moved his hands up to one of your breasts, pinching one of your nipples.

“You know what I wanted to do?” he twisted it slowly. “I wanted to bend you down on that vanity desk, raise your skirt up, tear that _tiny_ thong and fuck you, right there.”

You let out a soft moan, rubbing your thighs together as wetness started sliding down your thighs.

“And you know why I knew you wouldn’t say a single thing against it, Y/N?” he growled. “Cause I knew you were so damn wet.”

You let out a moan, and Sam turned you around to kiss your lips, continuing to cup your neck.

Gosh, you wanted him. You didn’t just want him, you fucking _needed_ him.

Just to torture you more, he moved his hand down resting it right over your pussy, caressing your folds up and down.

“Sam...” you whined.

“Yeah, baby?” he questioned, smirking against your skin.

“I need you.”

“I’m right here,” he said smugly, dipping a finger inside you and making you close your eyes. “You need to be more specific.”

You closed your eyes, letting your head fall on his chest just as he moved his finger deeper.

“Another finger, Sam,” you squirmed.

Promptly, Sam inserted another finger inside you, making you moan just a tiny bit louder.

“Like this, baby?” he moved the hand on your neck to your ass, squeezing a cheek in his palm. “Uh?”

You nodded, opening your legs further to let him in.

“You’re so wet, Y/N,” he pushed his fingers in and out of you. “Oh, baby, my fingers are just sliding so easily… You’ve been wet all day, haven’t you?”

You nodded with your eyes closed, rutting against his palm, and moaned when his palm moved just a bit more concentrated on your clit.

“You’re so close,” he whispered into your ear. “I can feel your pussy squeezing my fingers… So needy...”

“Yes, Sam,” you whined.

“I shouldn’t let you, though,” he increased the rhythm. “You’ve teased me the whole fucking day, baby, and I couldn’t even tease you back.”

You felt your legs buckling, and he held you a bit tighter to keep you up.

“Please, Sam,” you closed your eyes.

“Not now,” he pulled his fingers away, making you let out a tiny cry.

Your boyfriend stepped back and gave his cock a soft squeeze, probably to control himself.

“Dry yourself. I’ll be waiting for you in bed.”


End file.
